It is often necessary, in both consumer and commercial contexts, to wait for a water source to reach a suitable temperature prior to use. For example, it is very common for an individual to turn on the hot water in the shower, or at a sink, and then wait for an extended length of time until the water is at the correct temperature.
Additionally, vast amounts of water and energy are wasted each year due to the delay in receiving water at the correct temperature. That is, as most individuals are reluctant to stand by the shower and continuously monitor the water temperature for many minutes, a significant amount of hot water is simply lost down the drain. This increases both water costs as well as heating costs. Multiplied by the number of individuals that must engage in this practice on a daily basis, the waste is significant.
A flow control valve utilized in a household, such as to provide the delivery of water to a shower head, typically sees a water pressure of at least 100 psi. This high water pressure can affect the operation of the water control valve when it includes moving parts. For instance, the pressure at an upstream port relative to the pressure at a downstream port can negatively affect the performance of the shut off valve. Moreover, this high pressure can require operational portions of the valve to be comprised of more expensive and stronger materials to withstand any pressure differentials between the upstream port, and the downstream port.
There is desired an improved controlled restrictive valve that effectively manages a pressure differential, which is simpler in design, and which can be made of less expensive materials, such as plastic.